The Detour
by piNkLaLa-o2
Summary: Being stuck in a cruise with his fiancé, Sasuke finds another way to have fun. But he just can’t until after some time, he met their tourist guide. Would there be any reason to stop his upcoming wedding? Pairings: SakuSasuIno NejiTen


Damn. This is so weird having all the guilt because of some reviewers who actually mailed me to repost my fic **Cast Away**. I might as well explain why I deleted my fics. (1) Because I really had a huge writer's block and I ran out of ideas. (2) I was very busy at that time that I thought it would be very impossible for me to write something decent. But I think those are NOT really enough to explain why I obliterated the fics I had worked out for almost a year. So I decided to follow the plot of **Cast Away** and to add few characters and unexpected twists, well, the usual things to come up with a new one. Is that good news? Well, for my **avid** **flamers**, it's not. Hell. But that won't stop me from writing! No! Not this time.

**Summary: **Being stuck in a cruise with his fiancé, Sasuke finds another way to have fun. But he just can't until after some time, he met their tourist guide. Would there be any reason to stop his upcoming wedding? Pairings: SakuSasuIno NejiTen

* * *

**Disclaimer: **The usual.

**The Detour**

**By: piNkLaLa-o2**

**Chapter 1: The Sea Cruise **

**

* * *

**

Uchiha Sasuke, sitting by the left side of his limo, felt awkwardly unattended as he eyed his fiancé. This was all her idea after all, having a trip to let her know him better. What's worst than you being forced by your parents to marry some girly crap you just met two days ago? Not to mention her annoying attitude towards him. Good thing he was able to drag his buddy Neji and his girlfriend around. If not, hell will definitely drift.

This is all a waste of time: having a so-called vacation, out in the beach, touring different places, not to mention with his soon-to-be wife. It's just that he can't blame himself from all the misfortunes that befell him. After all, he didn't want to be a son of a wealthy business tycoon. He didn't want to manage their company at a very young age. And he didn't want to marry now. He just wants to be free. But then, he did become a son of a wealthy business tycoon, forced to manage their company, and now, to marry an alien lady who practically pisses the hell off him.

"Sasuke-kun, we're here," smiled a gorgeous fair-haired lady, sitting right next to him. This is his fiancé. Yamanaka Ino. His mother had already told him good things about her but he never paid attention nonetheless. What's the point? He won't still have any sense of individuality even if he does. He will still have no choice. Whether it's about the merging of their companies or what, no one cares at all. And now having to be with this girl, even for just a minute inside his car, could be the most horrible experience he ever had. No matter what he does, he'll never be able to blend with her. NEVER.

Sasuke didn't even bother to reply with the girl's polite pointer and immediately went out of the sucking car. He stood up and looked at the ship they'll be staying. He admitted that this might be the nicest thing he ever saw in this world: it was grand, soothing, and looked very dynamic, but this would also be his prison cell for the rest of his stay. He pocketed his hands into his sides and started stepping forward to the carpets of the main entrance as Ino got out off the car. Sasuke even wished she never did.

Ino gestured the driver to get their things from the trunk before she quickly kept up with him by staying at his right side. "Say, you like it?" she asked and again, plastered a grin on her face. She also shot her hand between his right elbow and pulled it out of his pocket. That totally freaked him out. But as his mother said, that is how engaged people do: to walk into fancy restaurants and spaces with hands cuffed together. How ridiculous. At some point, he thought of drawing his hand off that girl, and saying it directly to her face that he don't fell like coming, but he cannot.

When they reached the entrance, one of the hired personnel asked for their ticket. Sasuke shrugged before Ino presented their first class tickets with a grin. Sasuke then noticed how the personnel shifted from being the fed up person he was to being polite. He slightly bowed towards them as he said 'this way, sir'. That really sucks.

"Do you think Neji-san and his girlfriend had already arrived?" asked Ino while looking at her wristwatch. Then she looked at him patiently as if waiting for a miracle. She knew he rarely answered her questions. Actually, since they met, the only thing he retorted to her was when she asked him about his parents and he said 'none of your freaking business'. That's it. Can't she get the point that he never really wants to talk to her at all? But then, what confused him is that she still continues her inquisitive traits. Is she blind or deaf or just dumb for that matter to even realize that?

Sasuke sighed inwardly as he decided to break his trail of thoughts that would obviously lead to nowhere. And now he prays that Neji will pop out of nowhere to save his soul from eternal and mental suffering. But you can never really rely on that kind of guy. He's not the type, you know. It's just that Sasuke ran out of choices this time so he placed his bet to his best bud. He can't make anymore step with this girl dragging him behind.

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun," his fiancé said while tugging his elbow. What the f---? At first he settled himself with the torture of calling his name with a suffix 'kun', but saying it twice in a public place like that finally got through his nerves. His thin band of patience is starting to weaken, his temper rising quickly into his head, thanks to the help of that sucker. But. No. He must manage to control himself. For whoever's sake.

"What?" he hissed in annoyance as he pulled his arm away from her grip. That's it. Calling him Sasuke-kun twice in a place like that doesn't come freely. Now he found a better and obvious reason to hate the slut more. He immediately placed his hand back to his pocket and tried all his best to hold back his last drop of tolerance. He followed the personnel quickly which, in no time, led them to their room. Sasuke almost slapped his forehead when he remembered that he and, who's that girl anyway? Uh, never mind, will have a single room to reside.

"Sir, ma'am," exclaimed politely the staff, "this is your room." He pulled from his pockets a card and swiped it off flawlessly through a fissure near the knob. After an irritating beep sound, it opened automatically and revealed a room as equal as those who are in five star hotels. But neither Sasuke nor Ino was shocked. That's just an ordinary room for sons and daughters of dominating businessmen especially with both of them. The operate then handed the card to Sasuke, but he just stared it blankly and infuriatingly while he made his way in. It was Ino who accepted in cheerfully from the personnel as she gave him his tip.

As soon as the he got his pay, he bowed and disappeared through a hallway. Ino also went inside to the room before she closed the door behind her. She noticed elegant hanging chandeliers from the ceiling, carpeted floors and polished stalls, but that wasn't the one that got her attention straight away. _Where's Sasuke-kun anyway?_ She walked through the room and went to the bathroom where a nice scent filled the scope, but he's not there either. She walked to the bedroom but just like the others, it was deserted. _So where could he possibly be?_ Ino tried to calm herself and went to the kitchen, but she knew that will be the last place you'll ever see him. No, no one's there. Finally, she settled on a couch and opened her cell phone. She tried calling him but there was no answer. _He couldn't get away,_ Ino assured.

Meanwhile, Sasuke placed his phone into a table and admired the nice view he got from his balcony. After entering the bedroom, he decided to spend sometime ALONE so he went directly to the balcony. At least he could relax here for the moment while he waits for Neji to arrive. But then his phone began ringing again. He peeped from where he was standing and saw it was Ino again. What's with her now? Couldn't she find him? Hn. Serves her right, he thought.

"I cannot just sit here while Sasuke's missing," Ino said nervously after she gave up on calling his phone. "What if something wrong had happened?" She sat again while her heartbeat gone a little bit faster than her normal rate. "Should I call Mom and tell her about Sasuke-kun? Oh god, his parents will kill me." Her mannerism of biting her nails started again while her hands started to shiver. But then, her anxiety just stopped when she heard someone knocking from the other end. "Maybe that's him," she said and hurried down to get it.

She unlocked the door blissfully and said "Sasuke-kun, I was worried for you", but then, she just saw the guy Sasuke was with on the day they first met. Yes, it was he. Long auburn hair and pearly white eyes, but the girl with him, no, she never met her before. He must be Hyuuga Neji, Sasuke's friend and probably the girl he's with is his girlfriend. The man's brow twitched when she mentioned Sasuke's name, not to mention glared him when she said 'she was worried'.

"Where's Sasuke?" they both asked to each other with Ino attaching this 'kun' for her. The guy glared her again as if she had done something wrong. "Where is he?" he asked again, but now with his strong and manly voice, which made Ino shrug for the moment. She's so pathetic, he thought. Now he found enough reason why he can't blame Sasuke for cursing everyone since the day he was engaged. The pathetic girl looked scared, and confused at the same time, he can tell that. Neji rolled his eyes in annoyance after Ino didn't respond. "Sasuke!" he began calling while Ino looked at him in shock. "Sasuke," he continued.

"Uh, you don't understand me," Ino tried to explain as the two visitors, one screaming for her fiancé and one just plain smiling the whole time, entered their room. "He's not here," she told the guy as he stopped him from his tracks. "Sasuke-kun's missing, after he entered our room, he… he practically disappeared." When she had said 'disappeared', Neji glared him again. She shifted her gaze from the guy to the girl he was with only to see in her eyes, not literally, the word 'impossible'.

But the two just won't listen to her as they started entering their bedroom. "This place looks neat," added the girl. Neji smirked, _what do you expect with these kinds of people? The economy type?_ Neji looked his friend's fiancé miserably while Sasuke emerged from the purple curtains. Ino was almost petrified when she witnessed that but the visitors remained cool and unimpressed of what he did. "You shouldn't go anywhere here, especially to hide in lilac curtains," Neji said meekly before Sasuke gazed at them in confusion.

"Sasuke-kun, I was very worried for you," exclaimed Ino before making her way towards him. "I thought you left," she added but Sasuke didn't even bother to look at her. She noticed that, but she couldn't do anything about it either. Since they met, he never really gave much attention, especially during dates. But worry not, she said to herself. She'll now be able to be with him for the rest of the trip, not to mention having the same room to stay.

Sasuke rolled his eyes from his bum fiancé to his friend who had stared him sickeningly ever since he got in the bedroom. "Neji, we need to talk," he finally bloated out. He does need his friend now, and they have to talk many things concerning about his "social" life, if that's what you call it. He can't stand the presence of the sickening girl anymore, and he knew Neji could understand that. He then looked at Tenten and the girl just smiled sweetly to him after nodding approvingly to his request. "Good, let's stay in the balcony."

"Say, Ino, you want to check their famous restaurants in here?" asked Tenten after Neji left with Sasuke. She noticed that the girl felt sad for not receiving any kind of attention to her, but she pity Sasuke even more for being forced to such act like this. Both of them had no choice, she could say that. Good thing Neji and her won't have to undergo such pain of not being able to make your own decisions… Good thing…

Meanwhile, Neji tried to calm Sasuke from being outrageous. "I know that marriage is going too far but you can't always blame her. Remember that even that girl, or Ino, or whoever, is also a victim of circumstances. She never wanted to marry someone for just an important merging. So if you're telling me that engagement kills you, then so to her," explained Neji for the nth time. They had talked about this, about two days ago. But Sasuke kept on complaining, which worried Neji right away. He already told him that the fault only falls to their parents, but he won't listen.

"Just don't think about the wedding when we're still here," Neji finally suggested. "Remember that this could be your last time to be, you know, FREE. I know when we arrive after this trip you'll probably get more and more busy and frustrated." This is definitely hard for Neji too, to see his friend way depressed from all the hardship he had to endure, and for being stuck in a certain mad engagement. But he too can't do anything about it. _Well, these are the predicaments of being rich and haughty._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **So much for the first chapter and I just want to say hi to **ang3Lix, Misty-o3** and **LosTkOkOsAmA-28**.

**Chapter Preview: **

"Ohayou," greeted a pink-haired agency worker before she bowed politely to the four persons standing meekly in front of her. But instead of hearing cheerful replies from the tourists, all she got were glares and sighs from each one of them. She tried to look at her clients one by one to familiarize on their features, but all she noticed were the same expressions in their faces: boredom and frustration. _Whatever happened to first impressions, _the girl asked herself. But then, one of them did catch her attention, and it was none other than the dark haired guy who's wearing a cap and a light blue jacket, almost standing away from the rest of the group. She even felt her face blush as the guy stared at her for a moment after she greeted them. "I'm Haruno Sakura, your tour guide for this trip," she finally managed to say.


End file.
